


Masks

by angelsgrace918



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas is back, Eileen is BACK, F/M, Fluff, M/M, cas too, i just needed something where Dean gets a better end okay, response to a former prompt that nobody asked for, they all deserved better endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsgrace918/pseuds/angelsgrace918
Summary: where the Winchesters are attempting to get lunch during the pandemic & Jack finally works up the courage to ask for a dog
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this was something I started after 15x18 aired, in order to challenge myself by using prompts to start writing again. I used the #6 (Mask) prompt for Suptober2020 on Tumblr from winchester-reload. I'm obviously not submitting it (Suptober2020 is over) but I just wanted to try this one & give credit for the prompt. This is my first time ever writing for this fandom & these characters/this pairing. I know it's not very good but after how things ended, I feel a little more okay about sharing it. Any mistakes are mine since it's not beta'd/edited. This was inspired by a moment that happened between my grandparents while we were attempting to dine outdoors a couple of weeks ago. It was too cute not to try to bring in for one of my favorite fictional couples.

Dean, Cas, and Jack sat at the table, waiting for Sam to return with their food. 

Jack glanced around as they sat on the sidewalk, mournfully watching as people passed by, walking their dogs and keeping a good distance from the tables area. He was particularly aggrieved when a wheaten terrier puppy approached them excitedly and he grinned, reaching a hand out to pet the cute animal when the owner yanked on the leash, effectively pulling the puppy away while shooting a dark glare in Jack’s direction. He stared after them as they left, turning back to find Cas giving him a sad but understanding smile.

“I don’t understand,” Jack started. “I have my mask on.”

“People are scared, Jack. This...virus is something they don’t understand. They’re just being careful.”

Dean snorted from Cas’ left. “People are dicks.” At Cas’ exasperated look, Dean elaborated, “What, you’re telling me they couldn’t let the kid pet the dog for one damn second? Come on. I get it, they’re being safe, but that’s just overkill.”

Jack glanced back and forth between them, noticing Cas’ annoyed expression barely hidden beneath his mask in response to Dean’s unapologetic one. A small smile formed on his young face as he prepared to ask the question he had been wanting to ask for a while now. “Can we get a dog?”

Dean’s and Cas’ eyes both widened. 

Jack hurried to reassure them and explain. “It’s just, I’ve never had a pet. A dog, I mean,” he hurried to clarify, not mentioning the snake he had once taken in. _No one_ spoke about Felix and what had followed after his brief time in the Winchester home. “And I like dogs. They’re furry...and nice.”

Cas exchanged knowing glances with Dean, and he quickly responded before the latter could. “Jack, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Jack’s face began to fall as fast as the disappointment settled within his chest. They were still worried about what happened with Felix. “But...I have a soul now…”

Cas’ blue eyes saddened but before he could reassure his son, Dean spoke up. “Kid, that’s not what this is about.” Jack’s eyes snapped to his and though it was nearly difficult to see due to the mask on his face, he could imagine Dean’s restrained smile as he fought to explain. “With what we do, it wouldn’t work too well. We go out on hunts all the time and we can’t take it with us. Who would be there to walk it, to feed it? It would be stuck in the bunker all day long. That’s not a good life for a dog.” 

Jack, not expecting Dean’s response and seeing the slightest opening, jumped on the opportunity. He hadn’t realized this would be part of their reservations, their reluctance to let him have a pet. This he had an answer for. “But, I’ll take care of it. I’ll take it out for walks, and I’ll feed it when it’s hungry. I’ll play with it when it gets bored. I’ll stay with it when you guys go out on hunts. I could take it with me when I go out on mine. I’ll take it outside a lot. You won’t have to worry about anything, I promise.”

Dean leaned slightly forward. “I don’t know, Jack. What, are you going to keep it in the motel when you’re out hunting monsters? Come on, kid. That’s not a good plan.”

Jack nodded eagerly. “There’s lots of places that take dogs now.” 

“And if gets sick? Or hurt?”

“I’ll take it to the animal hospital.”

“And if there isn’t one?” Dean still wasn’t convinced.

“Every town has a veterinarian.” Jack had already looked up all of this information online a week ago when he had been in his room. He had just waited for the right time to ask.

“It would need to be housetrained if it’s not and that’s a lot of work, kid. You ready for that?”

Jack gave a resolute nod. “Yep.”

Cas glanced towards Dean whose eyes stayed fixated on Jack, assessing him. After a moment, Dean nodded before leaning back in his chair. “Okay.”

Jack was speechless, his grin so wide he was barely able to contain his excitement.

“Okay?” Cas asked, puzzled.

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged. “The kid wants a dog and he’s saying he’ll take care of it, I think we should give him the chance.”

“I will, I promise.” Jack was delighted. 

Dean lifted a finger. “But you better keep up your end of the deal, you got me? We’re talking cleaning up the hair, picking up the poop, keeping the dog off my car seats, bath time -- all of it.” At Jack’s happy nod, Dean shifted in his chair. “Alright, we’ll head to the nearest shelter and start looking so you better start thinking of names. And none of that crap like Ruffles or Foofoo, either. I can deal with having a dog around but you give it a name like that…” Unable to finish, he made a sweeping motion with his hand, strongly indicating that Jack should not do that. The kid eagerly nodded in agreement. “Good. So we’ll go, _after_ we eat. Now, where the hell is Sam with my burger?” Dean glanced in the direction of the restaurant.

“Thank you, Dean,” Jack offered softly.

Dean turned back to catch the gratitude and happiness shining brightly in Jack’s light blue gaze. After a moment, he lowered his own and did his best to give an unaffected nod. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cas studying him, his head tilted and the barest hint of a squint. “What?” He barked out.

Cas narrowed his eyes further.

“Don’t give me that. You are _not_ getting a cat. A dog is one thing but a cat? They throw up everywhere, they lick themselves, they bite and scratch, they look at you like they want to kill you all the time...yeah, that’s not happening.” A moment later, Dean chanced a glance in Cas’ direction. 

Cas was still studying him, but eventually his eyes softened. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Okay?” Dean asked in shock, though he tried to recover his surprise and appear more confident in his decision about the cat thing. Like he had so many times before when Cas brought up the possibility. Dogs he could get behind, but cats...no, he just couldn’t. 

He had nothing against the species but he had no desire to have a bundle of fur around that had sharp claws and canines at the ready should it feel threatened. And in Dean’s line of work, there was bound to be at least once or twice that might happen should something pop in unexpectedly or storm the bunker. Dean had already experienced feline wrath once when he and Sammy were kids. At one of the motels John Winchester had dropped them off at while he went on one of his hunts, Sam had found a stray cat near a dumpster, and after Dean had discovered its hiding place near Sam’s bed and lots of begging from his younger brother, it had stayed for the night. The cat seemed to love Sam, curling up next to him, eager to be petted, purring its contentment. Dean wasn’t sure what to make of it but Sam seemed happy; he just hoped his father would allow them to take it with them, if for nothing else, to keep that happiness on Sam’s face a bit longer. 

Once his brother had fallen asleep, Dean, unable to contain his curiosity, attempted to pet the animal. He had never had a pet before, they had been moving around for years and never really had a home themselves, never mind a place for a pet to live in. But what followed the hesitant pats on the cat’s head and body was a whirlwind of feline fury. Sam had immediately woken up, moved the cat away, and attempted to help tend to Dean’s cuts on his hand and arm, making sure to clean them out effectively. Dean never approached the animal again. He dutifully acquired cans of cat food and handed them to his brother when it came time to feed the little monster, but he kept his distance.

Needless to say, as irritated as John Winchester was a few days later when he returned, they made a pit stop at the local shelter on the way out of town, with Sam sniffling and scrubbing the tears away at the two words John had snapped out in response to his son’s pleas, “No animals.” Dean had quietly attempted to assuage his brother’s pain as they traveled to their next destination, distracting him with questions about the newest book he had managed to sneak out of the library two days earlier when Sam had insisted on finding information he could jot down in a notebook on the care of cats. Some nerd crap having to do with rings and wizards. His ploy had worked and Sam had gotten lost in the explanation of the world of hobbits and elves while Dean forced himself to look mildly interested. Sam had been smiling again at the end of the ride; it had been worth it. Dean swallowed, forcing the memory away as he clenched his left hand into a fist, remembering the sites of the bites and scratches from all of those years ago. So yeah, no cats. Not in this lifetime.

“Okay,” Cas repeated. He leaned in ever so slightly and let his hand cover Dean’s right one, gently squeezing. “I already have what I want.”

Dean gulped at the loving intensity he saw staring back at him. It still took some getting used to, the love that the angel had for him. Cas looked as if Dean was his whole world, his universe, and even though the latter knew the truth of those feelings behind those eyes, it was still something that he was trying to adjust to. Dean wasn’t used to being the focal point of someone’s affection, not quite like this, and he struggled daily to come to terms with it, but he was getting better. With Cas’ unending devotion and careful adoration, he was slowly starting to come around to the idea that he was worthy of someone’s love. It wasn’t easy for him but he was making progress. Cas never pushed him, never pressed for more than Dean was willing to give. He was just there, serving as a silent reminder (and sometimes a vocal one) that Dean Winchester _deserved_ to be loved. 

Dean’s eyes snapped to Jack who was watching them closely, his eyes still bright in his happiness from a moment ago, and Dean remembered that they weren’t alone, not surprised that they had managed to get lost in the bubble they repeatedly found themselves in when Cas did and said things like this. He swallowed again for good measure and gave a nod, looking away to focus on the other side of the street to gain his bearings once again. Cas went to knowingly remove his hand but not before Dean discreetly brushed the angel’s palm with his thumb. “Yeah, you do,” Dean let out in the quietest of whispers and he didn’t need to look to know that the angel’s eyes were now crinkled at the corners from the smile that Dean imagined was sitting below the mask. He knew Cas had heard him; as Cas had pointed out to them many times before, being a celestial being had perks such as sharp hearing. And right now, that fact came in handy.

Cas moved his hand to Dean’s shoulder, squeezing affectionately before letting go, and sat back in his chair. One of the things Dean appreciated most about the recent development of their relationship: Cas giving him time to process each and every one of these little moments between them. 

Dean swallowed for a third time and then cleared his throat. “Alright seriously, where the hell is Sam? Is he cooking the damn burgers himself? Because let me tell you, if he is, I’m heading to the hot dog cart down the street. There’s no way in hell he’s getting me to eat a veggie burger or tofu or any of that crap.” He grimaced at the thought. 

Cas chuckled next to him, a sound that made Dean tip his lips up in a small smile. Cas seemed to relax more once he had returned from The Empty. He was...lighter and a little more loosened up in manner. It took Dean some time to work out that the marked change was that the angel was _happy_. And a happy Cas took some getting used to. Sure, he had seen Cas laugh before, smile wide, and even crack a joke (it had been the absolute worst knock knock joke Dean had ever heard but Sam had laughed, typical), but this was different. Happiness seemed to radiate from his very being and Dean still struggled to accept that some of that was due to him and his changing role in Cas’ life. But the more time he spent with this new Cas, the more he himself relaxed and felt somewhat lighter, too. And before long, he realized that he really enjoyed being around Happy Cas.

“I’ve eaten one of Sam’s burgers before. I think it was turkey.” Dean stared, horrified at Jack’s revelation. “I liked it.”

Dean shook his head, closing his eyes in disbelief. “Kid, you did not just say that.”

“I do. It was good.” Jack shrugged, not bothered in the slightest at Dean’s exasperation. 

“I’m going to have a word with Sammy when he gets back,” Dean threatened before turning to Cas with a finger in the air. “No kid of ours is eating turkey burgers, soy, or any of that garbage. Sam wants to go full on health nut, fine. But burgers are where I draw the line. I mean it, Cas.”

Cas inclined his head in Jack’s direction. “But if he enjoys it…”

Dean rolled his green eyes and leaned forward. “Aw, hell. Alright, kid, listen to me and don’t you ever forget it. There are three things you don’t mess with.” Jack leaned in closer, nodding, intent on finding out what those three things were. “Burgers, bacon, and beer,” Dean counted off on his fingers. “The three B’s. You got me?” At Jack’s resolute nod, Dean laid his hand back down on the table. “Now, say it back to me.”

“Burgers, bacon, and beer,” Jack repeated, a little uncertainty coloring his tone. When Dean gave him an approving nod, Jack smiled proudly.

“And don’t you ever forget it,” Dean finished, sitting back in his chair. 

“How could beer be messed with?” Jack seriously mulled it over. He now knew what Dean was referring to for the burgers, and he had already witnessed the debate between the Winchester brothers on the merits (from Dean) of regular bacon vs. the health effects (from Sam) on turkey and veggie bacon. 

“Anything with ‘light’ in the label, you avoid. At all costs,” Dean warned him.

“Got it. No light beer.” Jack had no idea what this light beer was or why it messed with beer in general but if Dean said to stay away from it, he would.

“Some people do enjoy light beer,” Cas offered. “From what I’ve read on the articles Sam showed me, it--”

Dean turned a dark glare on the angel. “Don’t.”

Cas was saved from replying by Sam’s sudden appearance. 

“Hey guys, sorry, they’re a little backed up in there. Alright, here we are.” Sam placed the tray down on the table and proceeded to hand out everyone’s order. When he placed a basket in front of Dean, the latter regarded it suspiciously. He quickly lifted the bun and inspected the contents, and more importantly, the meat. 

Sam, who watched him in confusion which rapidly turned into annoyance, had enough. “It’s beef, Dean.”

Dean shifted his eyes to his brother dubiously. Sam had tried to sneak him a turkey burger under the guise of a regular burger at least twice now. He wasn’t taking any chances. Seeing Sam’s confirming nod, he removed his mask and then prepared to take a bite. “No more turkey burgers for the kid.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped and he flickered his gaze to Jack who was thoroughly enjoying his burger. “He likes them.”

Dean chewed his food and managed to get out, “No more. You’ve already got him eating that kale crap. That’s enough. He’s a growing boy who needs his protein. _Real_ protein.”

Sam opened his mouth to retort but Dean held up a hand, shook his head, and pointed to the burger before taking another massive bite. 

Sam let out a sigh, trading glances with an indifferent but slightly amused Cas. They were used to this by now. Sam had always fought the battle for Dean’s health but Dean made sure he lost, every single time. He had eventually given up but when Jack came long, he was determined that the kid would not grow up on microwave dinners and convenience store food as he and Dean were forced to live on for years. But once again, he and Dean were on opposite sides of the issue. Cas usually backed him in their joint quest for a healthier lifestyle for Jack, but lately, the angel didn’t seem as inclined to insert himself in these inane squabbles between him and his brother. One glance and a tiny smile from Cas towards Dean who was heartily enjoying his meal indicated the reason why.

Sam was on deck to make dinner tonight, later at the bunker. Eileen had gone for a supply run that morning and he already had everything he needed to make a healthy and nutritious dinner. He already anticipated Dean’s complaints (funnily enough Jack never complained, but Dean always did, you would think he was the kid) but he knew without a doubt, Eileen would fully support him in his mission. Sure, there were times, she and Cas exchanged a look of disbelief and silent pleas for help from each other when the debates lasted a little too long and got a little too loud, but all in all, Sam usually won because they all loved Jack and wanted what was best for him. On those nights, like he already knew would occur again tonight, he made Dean something else on the side to counteract the vegetables and Orzo that his older brother refused to eat. 

“It’s the three B’s,” Jack informed Sam helpfully. “Burgers, bacon, and beer.”

“What about them?”

“You don’t mess with them.”

The irritated glare Sam sent Dean would have made any demon cringe. 

“I do like the turkey burgers you make, though,” Jack shot Sam a reassuring smile. 

Sam smiled back gratefully, and then gave Dean a smug nod. Dean rolled his eyes and continued eating. He could give Sammy hell later. Right now, he was too hungry to bother.

“Sam, I’m getting a dog,” Jack announced proudly, his grin so wide it looked like it might start to hurt.

Sam’s hazel eyes widened in surprise and he looked to Dean and Cas. The former kept eating but the latter nodded and Sam thought it over, his brows furrowing.

“Dean says as long as I take care of it, I can get one.”

Sam glanced at his brother in shock, knowing how he felt about pets mixing in with their lifestyle. Dean lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug and took another bite. “The kid promised he would take care of it. I think it’s worth a shot,” he managed to get out around his food.

Sam’s eyes snapped to Cas’ and after a moment, he nodded in approval. “Okay.”

Jack’s smile grew even wider and he returned to his meal, the excitement radiating off of him in waves. 

Sam picked up his burger. “So, when were you planning to go look for one?”

“After we eat,” Dean responded, taking a sip of his beer. “We’ll head to the local shelter and take a look around.”

“And I have to give it a good name. Will you help me think of a good name, Sam?” Jack looked to his dad hopefully.

“Of course. Do you know what kind of dog you want?” 

Jack thought it over. “I’m not sure.” He glanced up at Dean worriedly. 

“That’s what looking is for,” Dean reassured him, immediately setting the kid at ease. “A shelter has all kinds of dogs looking for a good home. Me? I’m more of a big dog guy but you...this will be your dog, kid, your responsibility. You pick what you want.”

“As long as I don’t name it Foofoo or Ruffles,” Jack stated eagerly.

Sam shot Dean a look of disbelief and the latter smiled smugly before taking another sip. “That’s right.”

Shaking his head and looking to Cas, Sam asked, “And what about cats?”

Cas’ subtle shake of his head didn’t go unnoticed by any of them. Sam ignored the pointed look his friend sent him, and flickered his eyes to Dean.

Dean shook his head. “No cats.”

Sam scoffed. “Just like that?”

Dean put his beer bottle down, picking up his burger again. “Just like that.”

Sam went to respond when Cas cut him off. “It’s fine, Sam. Cats don’t appeal to everyone. Not the way a dog does.”

Sam gazed at the angel in disbelief. Cas had wanted a cat for as long as any of them could remember. While they were all settled now in the bunker, one big happy family, and if Jack could have a pet, then why couldn’t Cas? Neither of them got to experience that. It was true, having a dog and cat together might prove to be difficult at first, but he was sure they could make it work. It was a big bunker. While he understood Dean’s aversion to pet hair and offputting smells, and his deep dislike for cats in general, why couldn’t he just make an exception this one time? It was _Cas_ , after all. “Yeah, but cats are less work than dogs.” At Cas’ uncertain look straying towards Dean, Sam relented. “You know there are other pets out there, other than cats, dogs, and snakes, right?”

All three pairs of eyes landed on him, Dean’s narrowed while Cas’ and Jack’s were wide. “Like what?” The latter two asked in unison.

“Like…” Sam attempted to think of something small like a cat, something that he could see Cas with. “Birds,” Dean’s eyes widened and he gave a subtle shake of his head that Sam purposely ignored. “Fish, turtles, lizards,” Dean closed his eyes in annoyance and wiped a hand down his face in tired defeat. Sam decided to put him out of his misery. “Hamsters, guinea pigs. There’s a lot.”

Cas’ eyes lit up in wonder. “Guinea pigs? You said you didn’t have one when I asked. That _you_ were the guinea pig.”

Sam stared at Cas, trying to determine if the angel was serious, but Cas’ head tilt reminded him that yes, he was indeed serious. This was _Cas_. “Because I didn’t and I was. But forget that, it doesn’t mean you couldn’t have one if you wanted, Cas.”

Cas’ happy smile dimmed slightly when he turned to look at Dean. Dean was staring right at him, his expression pained. Cas gave Sam a short nod. “That’s okay. I appreciate it, Sam, but I don’t need a pet.”

Sam shot Dean a dark look but the man surprisingly wasn’t paying attention to him. Instead, his brother was laser focused on Cas folding his hands and staring down at his uneaten burger. At the softening of his eyes, Sam knew what Dean was going to say before the words even came out.

“A guinea pig might not be so bad.”

Cas’ eyes grew wide once more and he glanced over at Dean in shock. “It’s not?”

Dean continued to study him for a moment. He then licked his lips and picked up his phone. “It’s not,” he confirmed. “Depending on the dog Jack here picks out, it might be too crammed for the backseat of Baby right now. But you and I can drop them off and run to the pet store in town, take a look around, and see if it’s what you really want.” He offered the phone to Cas. “Google it and find out what kind of food it eats.”

Cas took the phone gratefully, a bright smile appearing on his face. “Are you sure?”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder, a hint of a warm smile starting to form, and nodded. The smile grew at Cas’ gleeful expression as he unlocked Dean’s phone and began frantically searching for any information he could find on the small animals. Dean slowly removed his hand after a moment and glanced back up at the other side of the table, seeing knowing grins reflected back at him. 

He rolled his eyes and went back to his burger. “I don’t want it staying in my room, though. I’m not waking up to that thing staring back at me.”

Cas nodded. “I’ll keep it in my room at night,” he agreed as he scrolled. “It says here they make a lot of noise and I wouldn’t want anything interrupting your four hours.”

Dean mouthed ‘great’ and mimed holding a gun up to his head and pulling the trigger where Cas couldn’t see it. Jack pretended he hadn’t seen, either, but Sam’s smug smirk never went away. Not really.

After they continued to eat in silence for the next few minutes, Sam glanced around at all of the passersby and fellow patrons sitting at tables on the sidewalk. “It’s almost like Chuck never really went away.” He shook his head and balled up his napkin.

“Why would you say that?” Dean wondered.

Sam waved his hand around. “All of this. I mean, as soon as we take care of him, a pandemic hits. Kind of weird timing, don’t you think?” At Dean’s worried look in Cas’ direction, Sam immediately began backtracking. “I’m not saying he’s back. I’m just saying it’s weird, that’s all.”

“How about you don’t say it at all?” Dean ground out. “We got rid of that cosmic dick and he’s gone. For good.” He leveled a glare on Sam that clearly indicated the topic of Chuck was closed forevermore. 

“A pandemic is strange,” Cas agreed, never looking up from the phone. “But I highly doubt it’s related, Sam. A pandemic isn’t an exciting story, not to Chuck. No, this happened because of humans. And unfortunately, all of the other humans have had to deal with it.”

Dean appeared slightly relieved and reassured, but then his face darkened again. “Yeah…”

Sam was going to explain that he hadn’t meant Chuck was literally back, but decided to let the matter drop entirely. He began to discuss possible dog names with Jack, and pretended not to notice when Dean leaned over to look at the picture Cas wanted to show him, their heads nearly touching, and the laugh that tore out of Dean as he grabbed the phone back to show Cas something else. He was happy for his brother, knowing that Dean never believed he too could have something resembling a good ending. Dean and Cas were still figuring things out but he had seen the former as relaxed as he had ever seen him. Dean was grateful that their family was back together, long drives in Baby, family hunting trips, Sunday fishing forays for Dean and Jack, Tuesday movie nights, and all. And Sam was just as thankful, especially when Eileen had been added to their ranks. This ending was so much better than Butch and Sundance. They might not have gone out in a blaze of glory but Eileen’s bright smile, a warm laugh from Cas as Dean continued telling a funny story with pure adoration filling the latter’s eyes, Jack’s youthful excitement shining from his face as he talked about his plans for his dog, the world being safe from Chuck...this was so much better than their original desired ending that it wasn’t even close.

“What about...Hank?”

Jack pulled Sam out of his reverie with the odd name choice. “Hank?”

The kid smiled and nodded. 

Sam returned the smile and sat back in his chair. “How about we wait to see which dog you get? You know, if it’s a boy or a girl?”

Jack brightened. “Okay. I will.”

A sneeze sounded from across the table and everyone looked up in time to see Dean let another one loose. He shook his head and sniffled. “Sorry.”

“Bless you,” Sam offered. 

Dean waved it off but Sam watched as Cas grabbed a napkin and handed it to his brother. Before Dean could thank him, Cas pulled him close and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Dean grimaced and waved him off, groaning, intent on not being coddled. “I’m not a baby, Cas.”

“No, you’re not,” Cas confirmed. “You’re a full grown adult that appears to be getting sick.”

“It’s a sneeze.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and held up the napkin that Dean had thrown carelessly on the table. “I counted two.”

Dean stared at the angel for a moment and Sam smiled when he saw his brother give in. He snatched the napkin from Cas’ fingers and blew his nose. He bunched up the napkin and threw it into his empty basket. “There. You happy?” Dean hurried out, sounding a little more nasal. 

Cas’ smile was blinding. “Very.” Dean didn’t resist Cas pulling him back in to place another kiss to his temple. He grimaced again but didn’t move away, allowing Cas to do as he wished. 

Sam attempted to smother a grin but failed miserably. When Dean sneezed once more, Cas lifted a finger asking if he could take his temperature which the hunter immediately batted away, telling him he was fine and that was never going to happen. Dean then rolled his eyes and took the proffered second napkin from Cas, blowing his nose as he did previously. Jack had managed to pull up pictures of dogs on his phone and was letting them all know which ones he thought would be a good match for him. Cas wondered if the dog would try to eat his guinea pig, if he should be concerned, which earned a horrified look from Jack and another loud groan from Dean. As Sam got up to throw out their garbage, he heard Cas’ promise to make Dean some chicken soup when they got home and assurance that they could go to the pet store when he was feeling better, Dean’s insistence that he wasn’t sick, and Jack’s promise that he wouldn’t let his dog eat Cas’ guinea pig. The younger Winchester smiled. A better ending indeed.


End file.
